


They Were Never Supposed To Meet

by Steffi276



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Assassins & Hitmen, Betrayal, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Other, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffi276/pseuds/Steffi276
Summary: A mission like any other. Get in, assassinate the target, get out. Easy as that. But already slightly distracted by her incompetent partner, Alyssa underestimates her target. Bit by bit, her plan begins to fall apart. Will she be able to accomplish her mission or will she be defeated by the man who always seems to be one step ahead of her?
Kudos: 1





	They Were Never Supposed To Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shorter chapter, as it is the first i have ever written and should serve as an introduction to the story. The following chapters will be longer.

“Where the fuck is that moron!?” Alyssa knew it would come to this, yet she had still hoped that her partner, James, might for once actually stick to the plan and follow the instructions given to him. Cursing to herself for not being more adamant about changing partners, she made her way down the narrow staircase reserved for servants.

She was wearing a guard outfit that closely resembled that of a nutcracker. Red jacket, white trousers, and black knee-high boots, with a sword dangling from the sheath secured on her belt. Her light brown hair in a high ponytail, Alyssa tried to not look suspicious to the number of servants eyeing her warily. Guards weren’t usually in this part of the castle, as they were supposed to watch the entrances at all times. Especially during a ball.

She went over her plan, trying to figure out where James might have run into problems, as she made her way to the back entrance used by servants to bring goods into the kitchen. She assumed that he might have had problems taking out the guard blocking their only escape route for after they will have completed their mission. Which seemed more unlikely of happening by the minute. 

Accompanied by the quiet crescendo of whatever piece they were currently playing in the ballroom upstairs, Alyssa made her way to the guard station where she expected that useless moron to be. The guard station being a tiny shed besides the back entrance, built as a way of escaping the cold and harsh winter temperatures. She prayed to god that James didn’t royally fuck up like last time.

They had been sent to assassinate the ruler of a neighbouring kingdom so that one of their agents could rule in their stead. They had everything planned out perfectly. Alyssa would pose as one of the old hag’s maids and slip some nightshade into her tea, helping her to a relaxing sleep from which she would never wake up. James’ job was to secure their escape route and provide back up, should anything go wrong. Which it had.

Their plan went up in flames as soon as it started. The guards on duty weren’t the ones that were supposed to be there, which meant that neither of the two knew their individual patrol schedules. As if that wasn’t bad enough, the queen got intel on the assassination and tripled her security. Miraculously Alyssa still managed to carry out their mission, though thinking back to it, she wasn’t able to recall anything about that night. All she could remember was that James got heavily distracted, which almost led to their capture, since he didn’t provide the much needed backup. Anyway, the only thing left to do was to escape the scene. I will spare you the details but let’s just say that James wasn’t able to do this job either, which led to both of them having to take a route, neither of them really enjoyed. Crawling through sewage isn’t what you picture when you think of a grand escape.

Thinking back to that train wreck of a mission, Alyssa tried calming herself by listening to the faint echo of the ballroom music. Reaching her destination just as the orchestra upstairs finished up their song, she pushed open the door, bracing herself for whatever trouble James had managed to get into this time. Although what she saw, was a different kind of disappointment.

“Are you fucking serious?” Alyssa sighed in disbelief at the scene unfolding before her. James had apparently decided that having a steamy affair with the guard, he was supposed to eliminate, was a good idea.

“Awh come on Alyssa, why must you always take the fun out of these missions?”, James complained, wearing only his trousers and boots, though the former being only partly where they ought to be. The guard he had been having a pleasant time with, before Alyssa had so rudely interrupted them, was wearing even less than James, with only his boxers still mostly in place.

Since disobeying Alyssa’s orders in this sort of way was a frequent occurrence, James had been very careful of leaving no weapons within reach of the guard. The first time he had been caught by her, he was so shocked that he led his guard down and almost got sliced in half by his target, which wasn’t something he wanted to experience again.

This time he had made sure that the guard he was currently having his fun with, was in no way capable of doing anything remotely similar to the aforementioned incident. Furthermore, the guard was so in shock about the sudden disruption that he was completely oblivious to James, who seized the opportunity to begrudgingly get a hold of the knife he had so carefully hidden in the leg of his boot. With one swift motion he sliced the guards throat, only regretting not having been able to finish their little rendezvous.

Alyssa, now even more enraged as before, planted a hand on her forehead, cursing her idiot of a partner, as James had managed to sully his disguise with the blood of the person bleeding out before them. Even though she had expected him to screw up their mission, she still couldn’t believe what she just witnessed.

“Can’t you stick to the plan for once?”, she said angrily, already thinking about how to clean up the mess her incompetent partner had managed to create. Why the agency hadn’t got rid of James yet was beyond Alyssa’s understanding.

“You said to silence the guard! You never said I couldn’t have my fun with him before finishing the job!” Their argument started to get heated and knowing James, Alyssa begrudgingly accepted that if they still wanted to complete their task, she had to calm him before he attracted any more unwanted attention. They already made more of a mess than she had planned, not to mention that they were starting to fall behind schedule.

“Even though I’m certain I told you not to do anything _except_ what I ordered you to, I will *once again* look past this. As you apparently couldn’t have been bothered to ensure that your disguise stays intact, we’ll have to find you another uniform. And you will _not_ leave my side until we’re done! Am I making myself clear?!”, Alyssa angrily exclaimed .

 _Please let nothing else go wrong_ , Alyssa silently pleaded to herself, as her idiot of a partner quietly nodded his head in agreement.


End file.
